The Old Subway/The Journals stolen/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are back
Here is how the Old Subway chase begins in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. At an old subway station, They started the old subway car. Finn: Let's hope this hunk of junk works. Princess Yuna: Let's go! The foals and children hopped on the train, Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn picked up enough speed to catch up with the machine. Judy Hopps: This is it, Yuna. Get ready! Princess Yuna: I'm more then ready, Judy! Dipper Pines: Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go! At the controls, Finn was keeping the train steady. Finn: Hmm, Let's see what this does. Finn accidentally pressed the Triple Dent Gum Commercial and gets upset, He pressed the handle upward. The subway train has gone way too fast. Princess Yuna: What's happening!? Nyx: (holds Journal 13) I don't know! Nick Wilde: Too fast! Way too fast! The subway train was spotted by McGraw by the side mirror, While he's driving the machine and turns on autopilot. Finn: Whoops. Gideon Gleeful: Not good. Vanellope von Schweetz: Defendily not good. As the foals and children were trying to stop the runaway train, Feathers McGrw snatched the journals as Red Beret mended the stuck switch and stopped the train. After the train stopped, Everyone got out safe. Princess Yuna: That was close. Now to get... (as she put her hoof in her cape empty) Oh no! Pumpkin Cake: What's wrong, Yuna? Princess Yuna: The Journals! They're gone! Judy Hopps: What!? Nick Wilde: That can't be good. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh no! Prince Sunlight: That's not good! Pacifica Northwest: McGraw must've took them! Dipper Pines: NO! The Journals! Vanellope von Schweetz: McGraw's got the Journals! Finn: You gotta be kidding me! Smilo: Now, What'll we do!? Snowdrop: Without the Journals, We'll never know anymore answers to our problems. Princess Yuna: Oh man! Ford is gonna kill me if he finds out about this! Yuna felt despaired for failing. Meanwhile, McGraw gathered all 13 journals and brought them to Klang. Thaddeus E. Klang: Well done, Feathers. At long last, All 13 Journals of Stanford Pines are now in our grasp! Feathers McGraw: (opening The journals and making a summoning symbol out of the middle of each journals) Thaddeus E. Klang: Now, The time has come for Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family to be released from Tartarus! The Journals started glowing and opened the portal to Tartarus, And out of the portal are Bill Cipher and the Nightmare family. Nightmare Moon: We're free! Bill Cipher: It's good to be back. King Sombra: It's all thanks you to you and Feathers McGraw, Thaddeus E. Klang. Thaddeus E. Klang: (as he and McGraw bows to them) It was our pleasure to serve our loyalty to you all. Princess Black Hole: Where do we keep the journals? Thaddeus E. Klang: Feathers and I will take it from here, Princess Black Hole. Those foals won't know what hit them. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: If you insist, Klang. Bill Cipher: Now, It's time we combine Armageddon and Weirdmageddon into one! Nightmare Moon: Let the Robot Probes ????! Princess Twivine Sparkle: Indeed! The Nightmare Family and Bill created the eternal darkness, Armageddon and Weirdmageddon were becoming one as the villains laughs evilly. Everyone turns around in shock as Armageddon and Wierdmageddon was made and the Robot Probes were invading Zootopia. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225